


Trying My Best

by EmmaOverland



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: AU, Amnesia, Drabble, Frostcup - Freeform, Hijack, M/M, Oneshot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2762297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaOverland/pseuds/EmmaOverland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt with the phrase "I'm trying my best here." said by Jack. Little fluffy drabble with Jack and Emma getting ready for Hiccup's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying My Best

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: I don’t own anything other than the plot
> 
> Pairings: HiJack  
> Rating: Teen  
> Warnings: AU, probably OOC  
> Notes: So this one may be a little shorter I try to make them at least 3 pages so we’ll see where this one goes. And yes this one contains HiJack. I actually put this one in an AU I’ve got.

Emma wasn’t sure what to think as she came into the house and stared at the mess of streamers, decorations, and…chaos in the living room. She sighed and carefully stepped over the box that was stretched across the hall to the room. “Jack?”

“In here…” He was in the kitchen. Oh gods…the kitchen. Why was he in the kitchen?

“What happened to the living room?” she asked as she cautiously stepped into the kitchen and sighed at the mess there. Everywhere he went…Jack made a mess…at least when he was unattended. Emma looked around thoughtfully before looking at her dejected looking brother. He was sitting on the floor staring at something between his legs…a broken charcoal cake.

“Okay what happened here?” she asked motioning around them. Jack groaned.

“Hiccup’s birthday.”

“Is today yes.” Emma looked at her brother for a moment. “Are you trying to do a party for Hiccup? Last minute?”

The white haired man looked pitifully at his sister and sniffled as he nodded again. Emma smiled softly and shook her head. “Come on, I bet if we get started now we can get this mess cleaned up and a dinner made…possibly even a cake.”

Jack smiled brightly at his sister and got to his feet. He’d been trying so hard since Hiccup had taken them in…he was good at cleaning but not much else. Well…nothing that Emma needed to know about anyway. He looked around the kitchen and then nodded when Emma pointed to the living room. He started to clean the mess that he’d made, pulling things down that looked horrible as he heard Emma cleaning up in the kitchen.

“Jack this cake is like a rock!” she yelled. “How did you even do that?”

“Look I’m trying my best here!” he called back. “Or I did…”

Jack came back into the kitchen and Emma smiled over at him. “Did you put the boxes of decorations away?”

A look of confusion crossed Jack’s face and he cursed before turning and leaving to put things away. Emma smiled fondly at her brother when he returned and the elder sighed and rubbed his forehead.

“I’m sorry Ems.” he apologized.

“Come on, help me with the cake.” Emma said.

Jack nodded and dutifully helped his sister. Emma couldn’t help but watch him with sad eyes. Ever since the accident Jack had trouble recovering…they said it was amazing that he’d survived…But his mind was badly affected. At times his mental-ability was like that of a child and he struggled to do things. It had been down to Emma to try and take care of them but being a little girl she was fighting a losing battle. And then they’d been found by Hiccup. The young man hadn’t said much after catching Emma stealing something…but then he’d found out about Jack and decided to take care of them. And now here they were living in Hiccup’s penthouse apartment.

The front door opened and Emma looked over. They’d managed to bake the cake and frost it and make a good dinner. The older man had been surprised and Emma was pleased by Jack’s excitement when Hiccup praised him. Soon the three were sitting in the living room and Hiccup was petting Jack’s hair.

“How was he today?” Hiccup asked as he leaned back in his seat.

Emma sighed. “It was one of his worst days. Jack had trouble cooking and doing basic things.”

Hiccup frowned before sipping his drink. “Go on to bed Emma.”

Her eyes flashed in defiance and then she sighed and stood up. “Good night Hiccup.”

Hiccup watched her go before he took another drink of the amber colored liquid in his glass, the cubes clinking together lightly with the movement. “You had a rough day.”

“It’s hard when I’m alone.” Jack said after a moment. “When I’m alone things slip away and then I try to remember and it hurts to.”

Hiccup continued to card his fingers through Jack’s hair gently as he stared out the massive windows and at the lights of the city. “Don’t force it Jack. It’ll come to you. When do you remember the most?”

Jack shifted uncomfortably but didn’t lift his head from Hiccup’s lap. “At night when it’s us.”

Hiccup smiled after a moment and pulled on Jack’s hoodie until the white haired man turned onto to back. Hiccup leaned forward to kiss Jack soundly. “Well then, let’s see what memories we can unlock.”


End file.
